Time of War
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Beofre the Dark Lord was defteed he left behind the one thing he cared about. His true power. His son. Wallace West
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School

Today was most likely the worst day of Wally's life. He was pretty sure he was being watched. He was late fore school. Being late for school means that he missted his favorite class and now he is in PE. So now he was waiting to know hwta sort of punishment PE was going to give him today. "Listen up lads today we are playing football because the Football Team needs to pratice against- he looks at us in distase- smarter oppents" Cue the death march music. _well at lest i know what to expect._ Of course as we all know nothing is going to go the way he wants it to right


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Well that's bad!

Wally ran home to his Uncle Barry after school, worse day EVER!

He didn't even try in football which meant he almost broke his leg, which would have meant powers, which would have been just plain bad.

The feeling of being watched never left day the whole day of school, making everything just plain weird.

All in all the school day had been weird, so when he got home to see a weird guy with a very long white beard in blue robes, talking to his uncle its safe to say he was pissed.

How many weird people he going to see today!

Wally walked in to the room and announced his presence, then waited for an explanation.

Barry looked uncomfortable and the man turned towards Wally "Wallace West, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Dumbledore, I'm a professor at a special school"

"What kind if school?"

"A school for the magically gifted!"

Wally looked at his Uncle as if to say 'Your joking!'

The looked he received was like 'I Wish!'

"Uncle Barry, this is funny and all, but I've got to get to the mountain."

"Wallace, this is no joke, you're a powerful wizard, and you need to go to this school, your uncle told me all about, your special team and I think there's a way for you to do both"

I knew I was adopted and I knew that I was different but forgot about it, after I got my powers, this mana nd my Uncle Barry they where serous.

Looking at both of their faces I knew my Uncle wanted me to go. I looked at Dumbledore and said "I'll go, but on one condition. I get to take one friend with me"

Dumbledore seemed thoughtful then an unusual twinkle appeared in his eyes and he said "Only if it's ok with their guardian, and only one friend, I'll send one of my staff to escort you to get your stuff, so please be ready by about, 3:00 sharp." with a crack he was gone.

:) :) :)

I quickly knocked don the big door of Wayne Manor, and Alfred answered.

"Hello Master West, Master Richard is upstairs"

With a quick thank you, I ran upstairs.

"Sup, Wally"

"IMAWIZARDANDIHAVETOGOTOSOEMS CHOOL,ANDICANBRINGONEFRIENDOMGUNVL EBARRY'SSOSEROUSABOUTTHISMAGUCTHING "

"Whoa, whoa Wally talk slowly!"

"Uncle Barry told me I'm a wizard for a year in london and I can bring one friend. We have to be at my house by three!"

Dick was quiet then he said "Sure Wally"

"I'M NOT LIEING!"

"Fine I'll come to your house, let me just tell Bruce I'll be gone for a year, if your right."

They went downstairs where Bruce was talking to Alfred, Dick waited and said "I'm going with Wally to some magic school for a year!"

Talk about a converstaion stopper.

"Um, ok vist soon"

I then picked Dick up and ran to my house.

On the inside I was wondering how much freedom Dick was aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Riding the Train

When I got there it was 2:59.

Just as the clock struck 3 the doorbell rang.

Opening the door, stood a man that had a bushy beard and a big smile.

"Me name's Hagrid and I'll be taking you do get you things and see you off to the train."

Wally nodded and introduced himself,

"I'm Rob" Rob said using the name Bruce told him to use, before they left.

He nodded towards Barry and then they where off.

:) :) :)

After getting there uniforms and books, Hagrid left Wally to get a wand, sense Rob didn't have magic ability.

They walked in together and an old man named Ollavander came out and smiled "Mister West, yes?"

I nodded

"Lets find you a wand shall we?"

He then disappeared behind a row of boxes, he came out with a box that was slim and black

Inside was a wand that was the same color as the box only it had some orange swirls going though it.

"Three hairs of a speed demon, a bit of everything really. Only wand able to hold all the usual essence used to make magic wands." he said doubtfully

I picked it up and waved it and felt something warm go up my arm.

Ollavander looked a little shocked "That's probably my most powerful wand in the shop, be smart mister west, what you do with this wand"

Hagrid then showed up and told them its time to pick a pet.

Wally ran in to the pet shop with Rob on his heels.

In the end Rob got an owl with a coat that resembled gold, and Wally got a snake that looked just like his wand.

"Wally, it'sss nicesss to meet you" said the snake.

Wally was used to this he's always liked snake's and Rob knows he could talk to them.

"Nice to meet you to" Wally said

"The namesss Sssandra, I like you Wally your ssspecial."

"Wally where here" said Rob

Looking up he realized they made it to the train stop right in between platform 9 and 10.

"So what do we do?" Wally asked

"Your the wizard!" Rob exclaimed

"Do you know how to get though?" asked a red-head woman who was followed by a group of red heads and a black-haired boy and a dark blond-haired girl. They talking to another red-head, that little group looked to be around Wally's age group (14)

"Um not really."

"Ok all you have to do is run straight at the wall"

Rob looked at me and motioned hit me to go first.

With a sigh I ran at the wall and was surprise to realize I had gone right though the wall.

Rob came though a few minutes later.

"Whoa!"

"I know right!"

"There's the train! Let's go!"

Quickly we ran on to the train.

Finding an empty space we sat down as the train started to move.

"Dude this is AWESOME!" Rob said, just then the compartment opened and two boys and a girl. The black-haired boy had a lighting bolt scar on his head, the next boy had red hair, not as bright as Wally's but close, the girl had that air of smartness and slight authority.

"Hi I'm Ron Wesley and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

They seemed to be waiting for a reaction.

"Nice to meet you"

There jaws practically dropped.

"I'm Wally West and this is my friend Rob."

Harry and co sat with is and told us all about Harry and the adventures that they had a Hogwarts.

Wally smiled and said "Well it's nice to meet you, that for sure."

Before he could reply the compartment door opened, and a white-haired boy and two goons came in.

"Well if it isn't Potter." he spat

I stood up and he looked at me in distaste, "You must be a Wesley. Red hair."

"I'm not a Wesley, I'm a West. I'll give you 5 seconds to leave this compartment."

"Or what you ignorant boy?!"

I smiled "Times up!" I then punched him in the face, and Rob kicked him in the legs. He went down like a rock.

"You'll hear from my father!"

"Go suck a pineapple!" I said taking a step forward, he ran off his goons right behind him.

Everyone was staring at them shocked "That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

They changed in to their robes, as the train pulled in to the station.

Hagrid nodded toward them and said "You to can take the carriages, but wait at the door." they nodded and caught up with The Golden Trio.

They saw skeleton horses and froze in their tracks as did Harry "You see them right?" he asked to which the nodded.

At the sound of their friends they ran around the horses and in to the carriage.

They bid goodbye to their new friends and waited outside the door.

The door opened and they walked in to see a grand hall, the ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside. Quickly they made it to the middle of the room.

"When I call your name come up and I shall place the sorting hat on your head."

Many names were called but eventually "Rob"

Everyone was confused, the hat always called there last too.

Rob did a cart-wheel a flip on to the chair. He sat there for a few minuets before the hat called "Slyitheren!" he calmly walked over to the table.

"Wallace West!" Wally scowled at his full name, but walked up to stool anyway.

"Wallace West, a pleasure to meet you!" said a voice in his head.

"Just Wally...um nice to meet you to."

The hat laughed "Well it's time for me to get to work."

"You're a superhero! Just like your friend don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Hmm, that's not good, but...Slyitheren!" the hat said the last part out loud.

I quickly ran over and sat next to Rob.

I looked up and saw Dumbledore frowning at me...


End file.
